


Big Titty Goth GF Broslut

by SexTheHex



Series: Adrian the Broslut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "No Homo" Denial, Anal Sex, Big Titty Goth GF, Crossdressing, Fake Tits, Gay, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Adrian and his bros are closer than ever now that he’s regularly dressing up as a stacked goth chick and using his body as their personal cum dumpster. What’s the morning after like after a night of sucking a bunch of cock? Nothing too weird, really. Just keeping warm by inviting his buddy to fuck his fat ass.
Series: Adrian the Broslut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Big Titty Goth GF Broslut

Adrian started to stir, steadily coming back from unconsciousness to assess what the hell happened last night. It hurt a little to actually look at the 1pm light outside. Too many drinks. His sense of touch came rolling in. His face felt a bit clammy, as if a dried liquid had stayed on a cheek over the course of the night. His hair was a bit itchy. An involuntary reach of the hand to scratch at it and he touched what he could only assume was a wig. 

He felt the strangest mix of clothed and naked sitting in bed. A feel of his body revealed what exactly he’d used as makeshift pajamas the night before. He didn’t have underwear on… or, did he? What was this tattered rag around his hips? His feet were in something. Boots. Boots with… heels? And his chest… Why was his chest sticking out so much?

Adrian sat there bewildered, trying to piece things together. Then, he heard someone else. To his left was another man. A man touching him, grabbing his protruding chest and his thighs with a loving embrace not unlike the attention a couple gave eachother after sex. 

Adrian grew worried. What… What was he doing all last night?

...Oh yeah, he’d dressed up like a goth chick again and slutted it up for all his best bros and their friends for explicitly non-homosexual reasons! Adrian breathed a sigh of relief and sunk his ass closer to his bro spooning him in bed. Damn, to think he was worried for a second!

That alcohol had done something fierce to his memory. He’d been dressing up as a massively stacked slutty goth girl to satisfy all his best bros’ desires for a good eight weekends now. Somehow, the mix of liquor and early morning drowsiness was still making him blank on his newest favorite pastime first thing out of bed. To think he was so worried about another man sitting in his bed, clutching him tight as if they were as intimate as husband and wife. Nah bro, that was just Jeff sharing his body heat! 

Yeah, it all came back to him now. Adrian had gone out in his favorite goth girl getup last night. Huge black wig with adorable pigtails, black lipstick, purple eyeshadow, a micro skirt an inch long, the works! Man, he didn’t even bother taking off his breast harness before going to bed. He still had two bouncy fake makeshift boytitties half the size of his head hanging from his chest! He was already primed and ready to go for slutting it up for the rest of the weekend. 

Adrian turned his attention to Jeff. He was still sound asleep. That adorable face really shook Adrian a little, so cute and blissfully peaceful seated on that soft pillow… man, if he was gay, Adrian would absolutely become this man’s full time anal bitch. He was a picturesque dreamy twunk with the cutest smile and arms that could really squeeze an ass right. 

Of course though, neither of them had romantic feelings for one another, just bromantic feelings. Both of them had established multiple times over their many intimate encounters that they were engaging in strictly non-homo affairs for the sake of either stress relief or practicing for their inevitable wives. It wasn’t gay if one of you was dressed as a fat assed massively stacked goth girl, after all. Only real bros knew that and weren’t afraid to fuck some plump ass pussy. Adrian and Jeff were close as bros could be! And there was no way to wake up a bro properly like a good morning make out session.

Adrian recently collagen supplemented lips leaned in close to touch his dear bro’s mug. Adrian shut his eyes. Impact. The two boys were kissing mouth to mouth. Passion was taking over; the passion of a bromance so intense Adrian couldn’t help but melt in his bro’s mouth. This platonic relationship yet again gave him another raging erection. 

Jeff was quick to react. His body’s first reaction to plunge him out of sleep was to open his mouth and let the two best bros’ tongues mingle together. Adrian moaned at the sensation. Jeff shifted at his bro-bitch in heat’s whimper. He sidled closer still with his eyes shut, reaching his arms around to pull Adrian closer. Adrian did the same and squeezed his muscled up handsome twunk of a buddy as close as he could. 

Finally, Jeff opened his eyes to greet his best bro Adrian after a night of hugging for comfort and body heat and nothing homosexual whatsoever in bed. Damn, Adrian still pulled off the goth chick look flawlessly, even after a whole night since applying his makeup! If it weren’t for Adrian’s natural blonde hair poking out a little from beneath his wig, Jeff would have had a hard time telling his good bro from a goth-flavoured prostitute he’d dragged off the streets. 

Adrian reached up and stroked his friend’s soft hair. Adoringly caressing his smoking hot friend’s hair was involved, but Adrian’s primary purpose in doing all this was to make sure he didn’t have bedhead. Nothing gets your fellow bro’s hair straightened out like a lover’s touch.

“Mornin’ bro.” Adiran greeted Jeff in his deep, baritone voice.

“Mornin’ broslut” Jeff responded. 

Adrian’s actual name had started to steadily fall out of his friend’s vernacular now that they saw Adrian in Big Titty Goth GF mode more so than normal bro mode. Adrian didn’t mind it, of course. Bros insult each other as greetings! It’s like saying “Dude, fuck you!” and laughing when you play a prank on them or they tell a good joke or you pull their pants down and suck their dick. 

“Do you remember much of last night?” Adrian asked. “I think after the second bar my memory gave out.”

“Bro, you were smashing those drinks last night.” Jeff responded. “You mean to tell me you don’t remember what you did in the club bathroom?”

“No?” Adrian rebutted, concerned.

“You got up on the counter where the sinks were, hung your ass off the side, and offered yourself as a free use hole for everyone who walked inside. It was the best prank ever, dude! We all were laughing while this group of like 12 guys lined up to take turns cumming inside you. You tricked a whole bunch of gay dudes into breeding your ass, bro!”

“Oh! Awesome. I was worried I might have done something I’d regret.” Adrian sighed in relief. Man, now he was kind of sad he didn’t remember that epic prank. 

A mid-conversation make out break took place thereafter, as bros do when they have such an intimate bromance that they trust each other to only kiss each other in a straight way. Adrian got greedy, pressing his fat bimbo lips against his bro. It was the least he could do after his good buddies paid for some surgery to make his lips even more plush for their typical brojobs! Jeff leaned in and let Adrian have as much fun as he wanted, moaning right back into his good buddy’s face. The two pressed their crotches together, both hard as rocks from the combination of morning wood and their bodies reacting to their kissing as if they were greeting their mate, for whatever undoubtably heterosexual reason.

Yet, even in this blissful little intimate moment, a fear came to mind. Adrian realized things might get awkward if they had their erect cocks touching for too long. Though they were both ultra comfortable with their heterosexuality, there was that lingering worry if they touched dicks for a while, Jeff might get the wrong idea and think Adrian’s arousal was genuine arousal at being his goth skank ass bitch and not from a simple normal part of nature where guys get erections in the morning. Something had to be done.

The obvious solution? Rub one of them out so one of their cocks wasn’t rigid. Once one of them came, they’d have a softie and their dicks wouldn’t be kissing like this! Adrian took charge and gripped his friend’s throbbing shaft into the grasp of his fingers and black nails. He could have simply masturbated to solve this problem but… masturbating right next to a guy was pretty gay. Not the sort of thing Adrian wanted to do. Jacking off his bro was at least 1-2 degrees of heterosexuality straighter. And hey, this way, he could parch that early morning thirst in his throat and keep the sheets clean by putting his mouth over Jeff’s dick as it climaxed.

Jeff was delighted by his bro’s outstanding devotion to the bro code. Adrian’d already started stroking his cock to avoid an awkward confrontation. What a pal, what an absolutely awesome dude. He’d have to give him good girl pets later today as compensation. 

God, Adrian’s hands felt so fucking good. Jeff had gotten head and a night in bed with a few girls now, but none of their best efforts seemed to compare to the elegant, confident, veteran stroke of Adrian’s spunk-draining grip on his cock. He was moaning and groaning in seconds… Not that he liked a guy or anything like that. He had such a deep link with his pal, he knew the exact thought process of his dear slutty goth bro and knew his bud was acting for selfless straight reasons. He relaxed and let the handjob of his life unfold, basking in the warmth of their synchronized mental gymnastics. He was getting a guy crossdressing as the goth girl of his dreams to beat him off, straight as could be…

“Good girl, good girl~” Jeff cooed, whispering into Adrian’s ear. “You’re such a good girl, broslut~”

Fuck, that got Adrian sprung like nothing else. His roleplay was getting so effective, he was feeling what an actual goth slut might feel like being called a good girl by a cute guy! Maybe he’d have to tell Jeff to turn down the gags like calling him a good girl when he was obviously a guy down the next time they fucked. He was almost starting to fall for him...

Oh, but as much as Adrian wanted to savor this moment and pump his buddy’s fat dick until he could kiss that shaft, still painted with last night’s first coat of black lip balm, and fill his cheeks with spunk, there was something Adrian just couldn’t ignore. It was fucking freezing in here. One bitch of a cold front had moved in this morning and now those ample goth bitch boy thighs he’d left nearly completely unclothed where losing far too much heat under this feeble excuse of a blanket. Try as he might to focus on jacking his friend off, waves of shivers and twitching made it clear he was uncomfortable. It was too much!

“Bro… bro, it’s so cold in here. It’s fucking almost March and it feels like it’s January.” Adrian complained.

“Yeah bro, sucks. I’m super cold too.” Jeff complained.

“You wanna fuck me in the ass, bro?” proposed Adrian, straightening his goth girl wig back into place. “Like, that’d get our whole bodies really hot and sweaty really quick. It’s like an exercise we can do in bed under the blankets. That’s like, double the getting warmer, bro.”

“I… Dude…” Such a quick demand cast a shadow of doubt over Jeff. “I’m not that sort of guy? I’m not really into dudes even if…”

Oh fuck, Adrian almost forgot the most important part of all. “No homo! Shit, I almost forgot the no homo. I didn’t mean to make you think I was gay, bro, haha.”

Jeff sighed like a hundred pound weight had been lifted off his back. “Oh thank god, dude. Yeah, push that fat ass up and let me breed those cheeks, bitch.”

Whew! That almost got awkward real fast, but Adrian made certain things were as straight as could be. Now Jeff knew that all Adrian really wanted was a quick way to get warm so they could laze around in bed for longer. Adrian adjusted his position quick as could be, tossing aside the blanket, forcing his head in the pillow, and propping that big bouncy broslut ass up high for his favorite friend. Time to get heated up, as quickly as possible!

Jeff showed little hesitation to claim his buddy’s asshole after those foolproof measures to make it straight had been put into place. He rose from his position sprawled across the bed onto his knees to loom over that fat goth ass he and his buddies used so very often. His hands sunk into it. God, Adrian’s butt was killer! Why couldn’t he find a lady with an ass like this? His bro was putting girls to shame! He honestly couldn’t help but moan in giddy delight as he squeezed and smacked and pushed those irresistible cheeks. It was the hottest ass he’d ever seen! Of course, Adrian didn’t mind all the attention. He realized his butt looked like a porn star’s, so it was natural for guys to treat it like one. It was just a raw fit of passion; any red blooded dude would be sprung at that ass. It wasn’t gay to go so nuts for it.

“Dude, you gotta sit on my face sometime.” Jeff asked. “I gotta feel your cheeks on my skull and your balls on my chin.”

“Haha, good joke, bro” Adrian snapped back. Balls? On his face? That was a little gay. Time to divert the conversation so his good bro didn’t realize what he said and ruminate on the embarrassment. 

“Yo, first though bro, I gotta get that dick.” Adrian begged. “I gotta get my ass plowed by a cock as fucking hung as yours, bro. You wanna impregnate my goth girl ass and put a baby in me?”

What good fun. Boys couldn’t get pregnant! With something that ridiculous, legally everything he was saying was parody, so he could say whatever got his penis hard without worrying about it potentially being homosexual.

Jeff took him up on that offer. He got in intimately close, hands on those hips, thighs aligning, big meaty cock aimed perfectly at that pink puffy boypussy. He paused for a moment to reach for lube, but then he actually saw Adrian’s asshole. There was still enough vaseline on that asshole from last night’s activities to last for at least this buttfucking session. Time to take his bro and ride him for all he was worth!

The glans tapped Adrian’s pucker. The goth girl broslut couldn’t help but moan like a bitch at the sensation. Ungh, he was a total addict to getting his asshole opened! All resistance to keep that orifice shut melted away in an instant. That ring spread wide, inviting all of Jeff’s delicious dick into the spacious interior of Adrian’s insides. It slipped in with just the perfect amount of resistance to it; not painful for Adrian at all, but with just the right quantity of squeeze to make Jeff feel like he was plunging his dick in a tight, warm, wet heaven. Now Jeff was the one moaning as more and more of his dick slipped inside his fellow heterosexual. Adrian didn’t say a word now as the rest of Jeff’s fat cock sunk inside his ass. He shut his eyes, parted his lips, and savored just how good it felt to have his bro’s dick press against his prostate. Anal felt so addictingly wonderful. He was honestly fairly confident he’d never top again after how much he’d grown to love being his buddy’s ass bitch.

Everything slipped inside. Jeff was down to the hilt. Both of the boys were in heaven, enthralled in the magic of straight male-on-male buttfucking. Their bond in bromance was so strong, it felt like nothing could unnerve them. Even as the fateful act of sealing ones fate as gay, the unfathomable ball-to-ball touch happened, neither parties were worried about doing something gay in front of the other. Their motivations were pure. They trusted one another. They loved one another as much as a man can love another man, but not that kind of love because that’d be gay. They were very good friends, looking to solve the matter of warming up in bed in as simple a method as possible with no ulterior motives. Not even ball touching could cut through their immaculate bond of being just-friends,

Now, it was time to fuck this goth bitch for all he was worth.

Jeff started pumping. Out that huge veiny dick Adrian had sucked and fucked most of last night came, just to slam right back in to the depths of his ample bottom. Both of them were enthralled. Both couldn’t stop leaking cute wheezes and groans as their bodies tried to digest the pleasure of the experience. Their positions shifted, Jeff moving in close, putting his hands on Adrian’s to feel the warmth of his big tittied goth girlfriend bro, pressing up against his back. Adrian angled his ass ever so slightly, making sure that the curve in Adrian’s cock was hitting just the right angle to optimally plow his prostate. The pace quickened. The duo was melting.. 

“Bro… Bro, it feels so good…” Adrian grunted. “Fuck me harder, big boy. You gotta work to claim this pussy, bro.”

“Oh-ho, fuck you dude!” Jeff laughed back. “You’ve got the sweetest pussy on earth, I gotta savor this shit. Stop being such a needy broslut.”

Hah. What a good laugh. This is why Jeff and the rest of his bros were the best bros. Even in the heat of anal incourse between two men, they still knew how to make it ironically gay and therefore not gay instead of actually gay. Any other lesser bro would have been unironically losing his shit to Adrian’s luxurious goth girl anal pussy, but these dudes kept it real. 

Adrian turned his arms a bit. “Hold my hand bro, I wanna hold you tight too while you fuck me.”

“Haha, dude you’re a riot.” Jeff replied. 

The duo’s hands entangled tight, locked in the warm embrace only a loving couple and extremely good straight bros could share with one another. Jeff leaned in closer to kiss Adrian on his makeup-smeared cheeks. Adrian reciprocated not long after by locking lips with his hunky bro just a short while after.

Again they broke apart. Adrian grunted out a sentence. “Fuck dude, kissing you feels so good. It’s like, almost as good as kissing your nuts or your asshole.”

Jeff didn’t respond with a giggle to ensure it was all still ironic. He shut his eyes, breathed even heavier, and started fucking Adrian faster.

Emotions started to swirl in Adrian. He was so worried about looking gay in front of one of his bros, but the pleasure of getting fucked in the ass by a cock this big this fast was incredible! He quickly tried to salvage the moment. 

“Bro… Bro, you’re really good at ironically fucking me. You make me feel like I’m… A-ah… S-so big…”

Jeff’s brisk pace fucking Adrian’s ass continued. Not a lot of talk came out of the boys anymore; they couldn’t fight through all the feelings welling up inside of them. The only occasional exchange was the softest questions. “No homo?” one of them would say. “No homo.” the other would say back. Each and every time, their pace got faster and faster.

“F-fuck…” Jeff gasped, pace reaching a fever pitch into the fastest his body could muster! “Fuck, bro, you’re too hot! Bro, I’m gonna cum. Bro I’m cum in your ass!”

“Knock me up… K-knock me up... “ Adrian grunted. “Knock up your goth girlfriend, now, big boy!”

The two grunted aloud, loving every moment of it, wrapped in the hottest exchange they’d had all week. Fucking other men in a straight way felt too good! Jeff pushed Adrian into the pillow. Adrian moaned like a total bitch. Harder, faster they went until finally….

“F-fuck, fuck, FUCK DUDE!” Jeff yelled! “I’m cumming bro, I’m cumming!”

Adrian moaned hard into that pillow as he heard his buddy’s words and felt his best bro’s love finally shot inside him! Hot shots of sticky liquid bro passion spurted inside the depths of his asshole with explosive force. God, it was shooting so deep! Jeff had gotten in such a frenzy, he was outright claiming Adrian’s insides like it was a girl’s womb! It felt magical to Adrian. The best fuck he’d had in ages peaking with one final climax of his buddy creampieing him in a non-gay way. It… it was too much. All this ass plowing and ball touching had gotten to him. Adrian joined his buddy in climax, cumming handsfree onto the sheets below. 

“P-pump it…” Adrian groaned. “Pump m-me a little more and f-fuck the cum out of me…”

Jeff reciprocated. He shifted from keeping his dick buried as deep it would go in that succulent goth girl boy womb into sliding in and out just a tiny bit. The simulation of that asshole-dilating cock rubbing against that brutalized prostate did the job. The strands of loosely leaking sticky white gratification spurting out Adrian’s semi erect dick dropped a little faster. Now, long ropes of the stuff were dewing and falling off as opposed to the single driblets striking the sheets before. What a bro. Even while cumming inside the goth girlfriend of his dreams, Jeff still had the resolve to move his dick and pleasure the prostate of the goth hottie of his dreams. Truly Adrian had the best bros of all on his side…

That was all Jeff could take. With what felt like all the liquid contents of his scrotum drained into Adrian’s asshole, he felt exhausted. He rolled off his favorite broslut and fell to the bed cushions again with a bounce. He looked at the ceiling in awe, trying to digest the best sex he’d had yet with his bro ensemble’s favorite sex toy. 

Adrian, however, was still reasonably wound up. Anal orgasms didn’t t really satisfy him completely until a number had rang out; especially now that every weekend had him fulfilling all his best bros wildest fantasies crossdressing as a huge breasted goth girl. He changed position not to recline, but to clean up the mess he’d made climaxing. Big globs of goth girl cum were still painting the sheets. Though cleaning up a goth girl’s sex fluids was distinctly not gay, every proper bro knew that touching another dude’s semen was generally very gay and outweighed the heterosexuality of Adrian still being dressed like a chick while it happened. Adrian wouldn’t force a chore like that on his bro. Down his tongue went to lap up his shame so Jeff would hardly have to clean anything.

Then, Adrian turned his attention to his own still semi-erect cock. Some semen was still stuck in the pipes; a normal occurance whenever he had an anal bitchgasm. Not a huge problem to fix. Adrian grabbed his dick and gave it a few firm pumps to milk the last remains of his latest orgasm out of him. A final few spurts came out and quickly coated his hand, to which he promptly rose his fingers to his black lipstick-covered mouth to lick off. 

One more part of cleaning up now. Jeff’s dick was still a mess. Semen still covered the thing… what sort of bro let another walk around with a dirty dick? To his bro’s crotch Adrian’s head went, boldly going ass to mouth with zero hesitation. Adrian didn’t really care about a deed like this anymore; he’d explored his own ass and rimmed his bro’s asses enough, every one of his bros kept that expanse safe for him to act like a shameless hooker. His face dove on the entirety of that beast, suppressing his gag reflex with an audible sloppy choke as he did. Jeff veered his head up with a gasp. He got the perfect look at his bro giving his cock a fresh coat of black lipstick and promptly let his exhausted head fall back onto the pillows. 

What fun. All this excitement and it was still only 3pm on a Saturday. The whole gang would be over later tonight for a party at Jeff’s place, and Adrian himself would be the feature presentation of the get together. He really did need to take a shover and freshen up before the shindig started at 6pm…

But… that was lots of time still for him to get ready. What was on the forefront of his mind now, though, was that request from before. Jeff mentioned wanting a goth girl to sit on his face. What better way to put a bro to sleep than knocking him out between a soft pillow and plushy broslut ass cheeks?

Adrian swung his legs over his buddy and shuffled his knees closer. Jeff got ready to ask what was happening for a moment, but context clues pulled everything together. He signaled his bro to back those cheeks up. Adrian bent his knees and sent his bro into the heavenly world of goth girl booty cheeks until he needed to come up for air...


End file.
